The Gift of Beauty and War
by AgentofChaos2017
Summary: Ever since she was a child life had been difficult and painful for Callidora. But when she is unexpectedly sold to a fierce warrior, her whole life takes a large turn. Join her as she fights for her life and tries to hold onto her sanity, along with meeting the mighty Hercules and his comrades.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

Ever since I was a child I had been treated as though I was nothing but trash to step on and push around. As though I was beneath everyone and, in a way, I was as I was born in Argos to a poor family being my father and mother, Bion and Chara of Argos. My father used to be a blacksmith, however, during a fight between a buyer and his boss, father was pushed into the embers. His entire back and arms were horridly burned as well as the right side of his face.

Due to his appearance, none wished to hire him and we were left with nothing. My father's temper grew and he soon turned to drinks, spending the last of what we had. Life seemed extremely dim and there was nothing we could do except try and survive. My mother took to going into the streets and trying to look for work, but she had no such luck. In the desperate times, I saw no other choice and taught myself to steal and fight, becoming quite the thief although I only stole when we were on the brink of starvation, which seemed to be occurring more often than not.

As the years went by my father became more aggressive and would strike my mother and myself. However, soon he took to just hitting me as he believed that it was somehow my fault that we were suffering. Mother would try and stop him to no use and he would beat me till I was bloody and broken on the floor. She did this for the first month…but then I noticed she was beginning to look at me differently. There was no longer love and adoration but malice and disgust and soon she began to just stand by and watch with no emotion. She was now on my father's side and believed that it was somehow my fault.

I remember the first time she hit me as though it occurred just yesterday. I was eight years and I was sweeping the step outside our small shack that we called home. Mother had just come back from the well and had placed the buckets next to the step. Unknowingly, I had swept all the dirt and filth from the step into the buckets, contaminating the water.

Proud of myself for finishing my chore, I ran inside to tell her. "Mother! Mother!"

"What is it Callidora?" she asked irritated. No noticing, I tugged on her dress and pulled her to the door "I finished my chore Mother! I swept the whole step all by myself, come look."

"Alright I am coming" she sighed and followed after me. Reaching the door, I pointed and looked up at her with a large smile, "see Mother?"

At first her face had held a small smile but as she looked over the step she noticed the now dirty water inside the buckets. Slowly her blue eyes turned dark and turned to me with anger, "Look what you have done you stupid child! You have ruined the water I have brought back!"

My eyes watered as she shouted at me, mint green eyes looking down at the floor. "I-I am sorry Mother; I did not mean t-"

However, before I could finish her hand came down across my cheek knocking me to the ground. "You are nothing but trouble, now I must walk all the way back to retrieve new water all because you were too stupid! I wish I had never had such a stupid and worthless daughter like you"

I sobbed as I laid there on the ground, watching through tears as she dumped out the water and made down the dirt road that led to the well.

From then on out, my mother joined my father in beating me for small things such as not sweeping well enough or taking too long to cook supper. This continued to the day of my eighteenth birthday, it was also the day that my life changed forever.

My name is Callidora and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1_**

It was like another day when it happened. The sun had yet to rise when I finally rose from my bed and began my chores of making breakfast and cleaning up. All was quiet due to no one being awake except for myself. Just as the sun peaked over the horizon my mother and father woke and began their day as well. I stood in the furthest corner with my head bowed, as they said they didn't wish me to be near them in the morning.

Father sat down at our small wooden table and ate his breakfast with his ever present glare set on his face. Mother stood behind him with the same glare directed towards me. "Callidora!" she snapped and I took a few steps forward. "Yes mother?"

She cringed as she heard me call her that and grabbed a leather sack and threw it at me. "Go to the markets to steal some valuable items and beg. We are down to our last ten drachma!"

"Yes Mother" I nodded and slipped on my sandals and heading out into the street. Summer was upon us so the winds were soft and warm. There were few people out and about as it was still early, those who were I greeted with a small smile and nod. It might have been early but that was no excuse to be rude at least in my opinion. Walking down the dirt path I looked around the area I had lived in for the past eighteen years of my life. With that thought I paused as I realized today was my birthday.

'How quickly the time passes' I thought to myself before continuing. Most would be surprised at the fact I was not excited, but honestly what would I be excited about? I am still unmarried and there have been none interested and there never will be. My parents do not even care to remember I am their child and I would not be surprised if they were to kick me out soon. Shaking my head, I raised my chin and kept on walking, pushing the negative thoughts to the back of my mind.

It was a little of a walk to reach the markets but I did not mind. Summer had just begun to finally raise the temperature. The winds blew gently as I walked casing my hair to blow around my eyes. Silently I wished I had something to tie the wavy ebony tresses back away from my eyes. The rising sun bounced off my skin making it glow an almost golden brown.

I couldn't help but to smile, it was absolutely beautiful out as it was so quiet I could hear the birds calling to each other. Some flew above me playing with one another, soaring through the clear blue sky. Oh how I wished I could be like those birds, free to fly anywhere I wanted. However, I knew that would most likely never occur. Even if I somehow was separated from my parents, you can only go so far if you don't have currency and that was something I surely did not have a lot of. Although there was no harm in dreaming, dreaming of faraway places filled with wonderful new things!

Thoughts of new foods, people and lands swirled around in my mind as I walked. Soon the sun was high in the sky and I found myself within the city and near the markets. Walking along I avoided touching people as best as I could. Merchants were along the sides of us, shouting out prices and claiming to be the best. People yelled, laughed and talked as they walked along looking around at what was being offered.

After a bit more walking I began to maneuver my way around and closer to more people. I was still not touching them, however, this time I would reach into their satchels and pockets grabbing what I could and placing it within my sack if they would be of any value.

Moving onto the curb I sat down and wiped away the sweat that had been building on my forehead with a soft sigh. Looking into the sack I grimaced weakly as I saw I had been able to take around 20 drachmas before smiling as I remembered the jade bracelet and golden earrings. Putting them back in and closing the sack I stood up and once again walked around the market. Deciding to go for the food, I spotted a fruit stand that was unoccupied and grinned before making my way over.

Looking around I made it seem as though I was browsing at the nut stand next to it. In reality I was looking over the fruit to see which were the freshest without tasting or feeling them. Next I looked to see if the owner was nearby but still it seemed as though everything was all well.

After a few moments I made my way over and did the same, browsing over the fruit with hungry eyes. While one hand inspected and put back fruit the other quickly grabbed another and put it into the leather sack. I took a handful of almost everything. Dates, apples, berries and orange and even pears. But what really caught my eyes were the peaches. The problem was that they were all the way at the top of the stand and if I reached for them I would most likely be caught.

I bite my lip and was about to move away but then I wondered, 'when was the last time I had a peach?' My eyes darted around before I quickly reached up and snatched two and scrambled to put them in my sack. All of a sudden my arm was caught causing me to gasp and my eyes to widen.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Those are not free; you must pay for those!"

I could get no words out as I stared up at the man who yelled in my face and shook me. One from the shock and two because he was shaking me so hard my head was violently moving back and forth.

"You were planning to steal from me weren't you, you disgusting thing! Do you know what happens to thieves?!" He shouted, spittle flying from his mouth as he shouted. His eyes were a blaze with fire as he looked at me. My eyes widened as he drew a large knife and pointed it at my face. By now everyone near us had noticed and gasped in shock as threatened me with the knife.

"Please sir, it was a mistake! I shall not do it again! It's just my family i-"

"I do not care about your pathetic family! You tried to steal from me therefore I will make you pay!"

He reeled back his arm and all I could watch was the knife, glimmer in the sunlight as it went up. I ignored the gasps and screams from the spectators but yet I noticed no one made a move to stop him. They gasped as though they were in horror and they might have been, but there was also a small feeling of wishing to see the gore of my death. If asked they would say it was awful and grueling but they would never admit to the fascination in watching this angry merchant kill me.

I looked straight at him as he began to bring his arm down. Now please do not think me unafraid of death because I am. However, I wish to face my death head on and not be afraid until I reach Hades. At this moment the blade was mere inches from my face and I said a quick prayer in my head and closed my eyes, waiting for the blow. Moments went by but still I felt nothing pierce my flesh. Slowly I opened my eyes to see the blade mere inches away from my eye, however, there was an arm preventing it from going down any further.

Following the arm, my eyes widened once again to see someone I had never seen before in my life but had heard many a tale about. I looked at the merchant to see him in shock and fear as he laid his eyes upon the man as well. It was none other than Agex, the leader of the Four Devine, one of the most fearsome warriors in all of Greece.

I felt a part of me relax and thank the gods he had appeared just in time. If only I had none what was to come from this however.


End file.
